The goal of this project is to develop and validate a high-resolution spatio-temporal seizure source imaging technology to image and localize seizure origin and onset zone from noninvasive high resolution electroencephalogram (EEG) measurements to aid pre-surgical planning in partial epilepsy patients. Epilepsy is one of the most common neurological disorders, affecting about 50 million people worldwide. In approximately 30% of these patients the seizures are not controlled by medical therapy. Partial epilepsy, i.e. seizures that begin in a focal region of the brain, represents the most common type of drug resistant epilepsy. Epilepsy surgery has the best chance of curing partial epilepsy, but is only an option if the brain region generating seizures can be accurately localized and safely removed. Accurate localization of seizure origin and seizure onset zone is of paramount importance for successful epilepsy surgery. In this project, we propose to develop novel source imaging methods to image and localize seizure origin and seizure onset zone noninvasively. Of innovation is the proposed development of seizure source imaging approach, by means of novel data-driven spatio-temporal distributed source imaging and sparse signal processing strategy. Furthermore, we propose to rigorously validate the proposed approach in a group of epilepsy patients undergoing intracranial recordings and surgical resection treatment, and to disseminate the imaging software and clinical data to be developed in the proposed project. Our preliminary results are highly promising and attest to the feasibility and merits of the proposed approach. The specific aims of the proposed project are: Aim 1. Development and optimization of dynamic seizure imaging methods. Aim 2. Development of data- driven seizure source extent imaging methods. Aim 3. Validation of seizure source imaging from intracranial recordings and surgical outcomes. Noninvasive localization of seizure origin and seizure onset zone is of crucial significance for the successful surgical treatment of intractable epilepsy. The successful completion of the proposed research promises to lead to significantly advance our capability to manage drug-resistant partial epilepsy, benefitting numerous patients and the healthcare system.